User talk:Awaikage
Welcome Awaikage }! -- DancePowderer (Talk) 17:17, January 28, 2013 Is it your first time here? Please check the following helpful sections if you have any questions, or leave a message on any of our administrators' Talk Pages. ' • Forums • Vandalism Rules • Layouts • Image Guidelines' |} re:Template Nah,we'll craete another one for the super rookie page. 22:39, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead.I must go take some sleep. 22:49, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. 08:07, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Edits Congratulations reaching 100 edits.Keep doing a great work on this wiki. 18:56, April 28, 2013 (UTC) you're welcome. 19:27, April 28, 2013 (UTC) You're doing a great work as a member of the Template Fixing team and as a regular editor at the Wiki. Kepp up the good work! (Y) WU out - 13:43, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Cool, I didn't know :S Though I know you'll manage it just perfectly (Y) Later, WU out - 14:19, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Help with the Wiki Is there anything that you would like me to help with? 14:27, May 3, 2013 (UTC) MarineSmoker (talk) 12:40, May 18, 2013 (UTC)Who are you?MarineSmoker (talk) 12:40, May 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Revote It doesn't matter what I expect them to do. If they find it, fine, if they don't, fine. None of you seem to understand my point that it's against the rules to force a new poll just because it wasn't placed in a category. But why would I care? This community is all going to shit anyway as the admins don't do anything and let people make up new rules and roam free reverting shit for no particular reason with no-one caring that the polls are utterly useless and based on bribes & peer pressure. Colored Manga Images The first poll was canceled because the issue was not properly discussed and now a new poll has opened so please vote again. 11:35, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I blame Kage Kage leaves the chat, I blame Kage. 17:39, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Just leaving this here http://tinyurl.com/qcacydw 13:59, September 14, 2014 (UTC) re:The Neverending Story of Galaxy9000 Please do, as long as necessary. You two are the more trustworthy and powerful editors here. And Gal is getting on my nerves too, seeing all those mass image reversions p.o.'ed me off. 22:12, September 21, 2014 (UTC) http://new2.fjcdn.com/comments/it+pisses+me+off+_95cb73096d25601f28c5858954eddacf.jpg. This is really great Kage. Glad the plan worked out. 22:34, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Reverts There are a lot of similar pages from that user to delete. --Meganoide (talk) 12:04, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Since you're an admin, could you delete all the edit war of the images from last night? It's a nonsense keep track of a hundred reverts caused by a vandal. --Meganoide (talk) 12:21, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry but I don't consider it absolutely a waste of effort. Actually I would do it myself if I was an admin. Could you give the right for half an hour? --Meganoide (talk) 13:00, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:Birthday Thanks, Awa! :D 23:22, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page Uh. And what if it becomes too heavy? --Meganoide (talk) 18:12, November 23, 2014 (UTC) It seems that I would be obligated to create an archive. Is it true? --Meganoide (talk) 18:23, November 23, 2014 (UTC) I know how to create an archive but I think it's absurd to create it and fill it with every message, even the useless ones. I'd prefer to remove bad stuffs and archive only important communications. --Meganoide (talk) 18:38, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Where is written that you have to make an archive? I remember there was a problem with an user who wanted his talk page deleted, but between wanting the page deleted or simply cleared there is a big difference. Just curious. Ty. re:Restoring an image Done. It seems to have been deleted due to the low quality to be an infobox. 22:27, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Re:Chat Log So I caught your last message in chat, actually. I hate to be a dick, but if you wanna talk about that kind of stuff, it belongs on the talk page. If we try to do it in chat, it's just gonna make the discussion there die out there for another month or so. I want to see it just get finished. 00:25, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Race names Strictly speaking, kyojin-zoku is giant-tribe. I think it is ok. As for Minkmen, it is a human race. "Minks" is just the animal name, isn't it? More accurately it is Mink-tribe. --Klobis (talk) 00:37, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Actually, Longarm Tribe (tenaga-zoku) person is not called tenaga (Longarm) in Japanese; Longleg, Snakeneck, Mink tribes are same. Kobito, kyojin, gyojin, ningyo are different. In other words, a giant-tribe person is called a giant, but a longarm tribe person cannot be called a longarm. So, "minks" is wrong. --Klobis (talk) 14:39, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Re:Sea Beasts I'm not sure about that specific 1, but I got most of the post-timeskip caps from a Spanish site. However, they took down all of their galleries just as the Dressrosa arc was getting started. It's why I haven't been uploading much since. :海賊☠ 姫 (talk) 22:02, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: DF Techniques Well, a lot of the pages I've seen with techniques like that (kanji and katakana) only list the reading of the kana and not that of the underlying kanji (which you would technically have to assume anyway, since there are a bunch of readings for each), so I assumed that the few that did list kanji readings were just overlooked exceptions and decided to remedy any that I saw. However, if that's not the case and the readings are supposed to be there, I'll stop doing so.--Xilinoc (talk) 14:11, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :I can see where you're coming from, but I'd say we should make a forum on it if our opinions are differing like this; it seems to come down to user preference and stance rather than professionalism or whatnot.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:00, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Logia Trivia I want to ask about all those bits of Trivia that you erased, with only the word "useless" as a reason. That's what Trivia is, and many of those bullets were no less useful than the ones you didn't erase. I would like more reasoning as to why I should not undo that edit to the page. 20:52, March 5, 2015 (UTC) I must apologize for that part; due to my primary web browser having a tendency to freeze up on some of these Wikia pages, I switched to a different one to make that edit, and I forgot to log in. Once again, I must apologize for that mistake. And I will accept whatever the community decides. The Dreamer (talk) 19:41, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Exam In case I don't catch you on the chat, I hope you studied for the exam and good luck on it tomorrow :P 22:29, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Blog Is this good? I thought it was good enough since Fin made it at 4:30 AM his time XD 03:49, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Status I made the change in , however I personally don't really like to use numbers, people who don't use the template won't know their meaning, why can't we just make a normal section (like there was already) where we simply write the status? This is the switch I used: }}} |1|unknown = Unknown |2|dead|deceased = Deceased |3|alive|#default = Alive }} So we can still use the normal words (they are not case sensitive), but then we can also simply don't use the switch. If you wanted the switch for consistency, then this works too. I wrote my opinion in Forum:Status in infobox. Adminship I don't know when did you get it, but nevertheless, congrats, Awa~! Congratulations, but You know what would make us accept you and love you as admin, Kage? 14:21, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Dammit I'm not a fucking sock, why are you so sure that I am. Azerty15 (talk) 12:26, March 31, 2015 (UTC)